Blue Lightning the Pegasus
Blue Lightning is a pegasus who is the element of fairness. She lived in Cloudsdale before moving to Ponyville. History Lightning was born to Snowy and Arcing in Cloudsdale. She was raised with her younger brother Hazy. When she turned 16, she left Cloudsdale to live in Ponyville. There she met Starshine and created the Elements of Faith. Since then, Lightning and her friends had a lot of adventures. Character Personality Lightning is the second most cheery pony in the group, the first being Maulberry. She loves playing jokes and messing around. But she does know how to be serious. Lightning loves to make sure that everyone's ego is in check and makes sure that everyone has a fair share. Appearance Lightning's coat is Icy blue. Her mane is ultramarine with a white streak. Her mane is always curly. Her tail does the same thing and also has a white streak. Magic Lightning is the wielder of the Element of Fairness. Lightning is quite fast and even faster with her necklace on. But no pony is as fast as Red Streak. At their full power, Lightning and her friends can preform powerful spells like the Sunny Wake. When not saving the world, Lightning does relay races with Red Streak and Cherry Drop. Sun Power The Sun Tree is what grants the girls their Sun Powers. They could either be near the tree or have the jewelry in order to get their sun forms. The first time they used it was when they fought Dark Fang. Dark Fang was hard to fight until their Sun Powers activated. Together, they created a rainbow that flowed through their jewelry and they used to defeat their enemy. Lightning's Sun Power form gives her white wingtips, white gradients with blue bolts on her legs. Her mane gains a yellow streak and mini white bolts. Her eyes gain blue stars. Relationship Family Lightning has a great relationship with her family. She often visits them. Friends Starshine the bat pony These two first met when Star first came to town. They love hanging out at Sugar Cube Corner and practice flying techniques with Red Streak. Red Streak They met when they were fillies. Red and Lightning stood up for each other back then. Now, they still watch out for each other. They love flying together. Maulberry Berry loves having Lightning around. Either for a spot of tea or a party. Berry also uses Lightning as a model. Mystic Flower Mystic and Lightning love watching the stars and clouds. They have this annual trip where they go camping and try to log as many constellations as they can. Cherry Drop Cherry and Lightning love racing to see who's faster. They never let the wins go to their heads. In the end, they're still best friends. Pinkie Pie Pinkie is Lightning's mentor. She taught her everything she knows. Quotes " Hi! I'm Lightning! Nice to meet you!" -Lightning, upon meeting Star "We were in the same class, remember?" -Lightning, reminding Red Streak Trivia * My friend inspired me to make Lightning * It took a lot of tries to make her name * Lightning was supposed to have glasses * Lightning was supposed to be an earth pony * She was going to be hot-headed before I made her bubbly